Something Blue
by js43v3r
Summary: No Powers AU. Alex and Scott Summers move into an apartment complex due a suggestion from their friends Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme. The two settle in, meet their new neighbors, and go one living life as normally as they can. Alex meets Hank, Raven and Scott are up to something, and Cherik is cute on the side.


Alex looked at Scott, worried to see how his little brother would react to their new home. The apartment was small- not even charmingly so- but they were lucky, since they didn't have much stuff to fill it with. Luckily, Scott looked excited- or at least Alex thought that was excitement. It was pretty hard to see the younger brother's expression through his red glasses- which somehow helped with his sensitive eyes.

"This is all ours?" Scott said, as if he didn't realize that the place was actually a dump. Alex couldn't help but smile at that as he nodded.

Scott and Alex had gone through a lot of trouble, but they were finally together again. They had been separated when they were younger in a devastating plane crash that had also killed their parents. Alex had bounced from one foster parent to another, and made some less-than-great decisions, landing him in juvenile detention. Meanwhile, Scott stayed with an abusive parent- Jack Winters. Nothing seemed to be working out for either of them.

That is, until they met Charles Xavier- a young professor with a kind heart. With the help of his CPS friend Moira, the two Summers brothers were brought together, and Alex became Scott's legal guardian. Then, Charles had suggested that they move to the same apartment complex where he and his half-sister, Raven lived. The rent was cheap (now Alex understood why), and there would be someone to watch Scott when Alex was working (which was a lot of the time).

As Scott went to explore the tiny room that he would come to call his own, Alex ducked out, heading downstairs to let the Xavier's know that they had arrived without a hitch.

And that was when he first met Hank McCoy.

Alex was just about to knock on Charles's door when it swung open, the man on the other side running into him. He looked up (though it was more of tilting his head less at the floor- _man _this guy was tall), apologizing at a million miles per hour, and Alex caught his first glimpse at a face- red lips, small nose, eyes hidden behind a pair of huge glasses. His attention was immediately diverted to the top of the guys head- his hair was a bright blue. Before Alex could say anything, the guy caught on and slammed a beanie on his head and ran off.

Alex watched him as he ran, stunned speechless, as Raven leaned out of the doorway, yelling "WEAR IT WITH PRIDE!" at the retreating figure. She turned to Alex, laughing.

"Alex! You made it! Finally!" Raven said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her room. Alex's hands went to his hair.

"You're not gonna-"

"What? Oh! Don't be stupid, Summers. Blue is _not _you're color." Her expression changed to a thoughtful one that honestly scared the crap out of Alex. "Although… Pink-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Alex interrupted. Raven dropped the act, smiling brightly.

"Cool it, I'm joking. I love the natural, blonde look." Raven assured as she sat on the sofa, patting the place next to her, inviting Alex to sit, too. He did so, trying not to see the irony behind that phrase- Raven was naturally blonde as well, but she rarely wore that hair color. (In fact, Alex was a bit surprised to see her with blonde locks; the last time he had seen her, she had been a brunette. Raven had a thing for make-up, dye, and body alteration in general- although Charles drew the line at plastic surgery, pulling out the 'older-brother-card' and prohibiting her from doing such a thing to herself. According to Charles, she went through a phase as a little girl where she dyed her hair red and wore nothing but blue. She still broke out the red dye from time to time, but Raven was always changing her style. She had been wanting Alex to look into piercings or tattoos, as well, but all she got for her efforts were glares and stern 'no's). "So, you and Scott are here- wait, where is Scott? Aren't you trying the whole 'responsible-father-thing'?"

Alex just glared. He didn't want to think of himself as a dad. Ever. Instead, he decided to change the subject.

"So…. Who was that guy? You're last Victim?" Raven rolled her eyes, obviously catching the change in direction, but didn't push it.

"Henry McCoy- we call him Hank. He lives down the hall." Raven gave a small smile, which Alex noticed immediately.

"Do you _like_ him?"

"Ew- NO!" Raven threw a throw pillow at him. "He's like a brother. That would be like dating Charles." Alex couldn't help but agree that that would be completely gross. There was a thud from the room above.

"I have to go make sure Scott's alright- See you later?" Alex was already out the door. Just because he didn't want to be a father figure didn't mean that he wasn't completely overprotective.

"Come over for dinner if you want- we can invite the rest of the tenants for a welcome party!" Raven shouted after him, wondering why the men in her apartment complex were always dashing away.

That night Alex and Scott found themselves standing at Charles and Raven's door awkwardly. Scott looked up at Alex, eyebrows raised, and jerked his head towards the door, _Are you going to open that, or do you want to keep standing here like an idiot? _written plainly on his face. Alex knocked.

Raven answered the door.

"Guys! You made it! Come on in!" The Summers' were ushered in, and Raven promptly went to fussing over Scott, who, at 11 years old, was less than comfortable. Alex took to looking at the different guests, who were lounging and talking. Alex stood awkwardly for a moment, until Scott broke free of Raven's grasp and grabbed his sleeve for protection. Alex tried not to scoff- neither of them stood a chance against Raven Darkholme. Said girl seemed to appear behind them, clapping a hand on either of their shoulders.

"Guys, this is Alex and Scott Summers. They just moved in upstairs." She half told-half shouted to the others in the room. All the guests looked and up, smiled, and waved. Raven directed the boys to look at the different people she was pointing at.

"That's Angel- with the tattoos." A girl with wings inked on her back (Very visible given the little black dress she was wearing) and down her arms gave a little wave.

"That's Sean and Darwin" Two guys who were setting up a game console to the TV looked up as they heard their names. Sean had natural red hair that fell over tired looking eyes, and a crooked smile. Darwin (Raven said his real name was Armando) was an African-American boy who looked easy-going enough. Then again, almost everyone here looked pretty easy-going.

"You know Charles- the guy he's talking to is Erik." Erik was tall- or maybe he just looked tall compared to Charles, who was in a wheelchair. He had a stern face, one that seemed entirely out of place compared to the others at the party, but looked like he was enjoying talking to Charles. Raven leaned in and stage-whispered to the boys "They're dating- they just don't know it yet."

Scott and Alex held matching quizzical looks, which made Raven giggle. "Don't believe me? You'll see it soon enough." She steered the boys over to the last member of the party, who had been watching them, amused, from behind the cup he was drinking out of. Alex immediately recognized the blue hair sticking out from under his cap.

"You already met Hank, Alex, but Scott here is unfamiliar."

"Hi there." Hank adjusted his beanie, then extended a hand to Scott, who graciously took it.

"Hi. You're hair is pretty cool." Raven guffawed at Scott's comment, and rewarded him with a high-five.

"SEE! I _TOLD _you it was cool!" She said, reaching up and ripping the beanie off Hank's head before he could react. It was a little tousled, but nonetheless the unmistakable blue. When it was clear that Raven wasn't going to give the hat back, Hank looked to Alex for help.

"She won't let me dye it back." He complained. Alex snorted, and put his hand on the taller boy's shoulder. The move was strangely familiar- not awkward at all.

"Dude, I wouldn't worry about it. You look totally beast."


End file.
